


Two Versus One

by TheLizardWriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drakepad kisses, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Hockey, I know nothing about sports, Launchdads, M/M, dads, drakepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLizardWriter/pseuds/TheLizardWriter
Summary: Launchpad and Gosalyn drag Drake to a hockey game. Drake isn't a sports person, and it really shines through





	Two Versus One

Drake Mallard-McQuack was not a sports person. He had never gotten into watching sports, playing sports, talking about sports, or anything sport related. Unless superhero-ing (Could he say that? Was that grammatically correct? Or, well, he could still say it, it was fine! He was Darkwing Duck!) counted as a sport, Drake was talentless in sports. His problem? His husband and their daughter were obsessed.

Launchpad was never really much of a sports person before Gosalyn had entered their lives. He’d keep up vaguely with Duckberg’s hockey team, but only in passing. Sometimes he’d end up at various sporting events when Mr. McDuck gave him tickets to an event (Because they were given to Scrooge, who saw no point in it at all), and he always had fun, but it was never something he went out of his way to seek out.

Gosalyn on the other hand? She outright loved sports. If she could win it, she would play it, and she could win just about everything if she put her mind to it. When she was back at the orphanage, she used it as a distraction, and when she wasn’t playing sports, she was watching them, usually while cooking up some sort of scientific concoction that would wreak havoc around the building she was trapped in. Now that she had quite possibly the best family in the world though? Gosalyn had gone with her dads to the park when she first got to move into their house and tried to sign up for every sport they had a league for. (Drake had, fortunately, helped her choose only two, seeing as the schedule for most of them overlapped), and she had convinced them that they definitely totally needed to go to as many sporting events as they could, because they _ did _ love her, right?

As a result, Drake was shivering in an ice hockey rink on a Friday night (When he protested that he should really go patrolling instead, he was met with a kiss from Launchpad and those eyes he could never deny, “Pleeeease Drake?” was all it took for him to, very bitterly, agree that Gizmoduck could have the city to himself for a night), between two overexcited hooligans. The only thing he understood about the sport is that next time, he’d have to bring a coat. 

“Oh, wow, it’s, uhh, freezing in here,” he had said when they first walked in, earning him a ‘duhhhh’ from Gosalyn, and a chuckle from Launchpad.

“Well, ice is freezing!” Launchpad added on, “Without the ice, it’d be… water hockey…?”

“Street hockey is a thing too, dad!” Gosalyn said, tugging on Launchpad’s hand as she spoke. 

“There’s a street under the ice?” Launchpad squinted down at Gosalyn, who immediately threw her hands up in the air, sighed, and shook her head at him in a disapproving manner.

“Is it gonna get colder in the seat area?” Drake asked, folding his arms together and rubbing them. 

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at him, just patting him on the arm and saying, “Oh dad, I think you’ll live,” before running towards the main area of the arena. Launchpad and Drake usually had to walk a little slower so Gosalyn could keep up, but that night, they had to speed up to keep up with her daughter as she ran from place to place asking to buy at least one of everything, and being told once more that she had a strict $20 limit. So, she ended up with a t-shirt that looked oh-so warm to Drake, and they ended up in their way too cold seats, right down by the ice at least twenty minutes before the game was to even start.

“So, uhhh, what are they gonna do?” Drake asked, “And is that big ice machine part of the game, or…?” Drake pointed at the zamboni that was currently cleaning the ice, earning a huge, overdramatic sigh from his daughter, and what he could only consider a hefty chuckle from his husband.

“Drake, honey, the players in the games are alive,” Launchpad pulled his jacket off, moving to hand it to his shivering husband, but with the chill in the air, Drake knew that Launchpad himself would end up getting cold with no coat, no matter how much he’d try to deny it.

“Babe, no, you’ll get cold. So, uhh, you take that sleeve, I’ll take this one, and we can share!” Drake’s heart skipped a beat when he convinced Launchpad that his idea was a good one and skipped another as he leaned into his husband’s shoulder under their shared jacket, but his moment of utter peace, it seemed, just could not last.

“Daaaads,” Gosalyn groaned, “Come on, please? You’re embarrassing me,” She grumbled, shooting furtive glances behind her and ducking her head down, “Can’t you be a little less corny? Or, at least let me in on it? Y’know, just so no one can see?”

So, by the time the hockey game was actually about to start, Drake and Launchpad were sitting with Gosalyn half on both of their laps with the jacket draped over the three of them, and Drake still hadn’t the foggiest idea of what he was supposed to be watching for. He knew there was a puck, and he knew that they were dense enough to bruise a foot when one failed to catch one that was thrown to him (Totally not a real world example or anything). He knew they hit the puck with sticks, and he assumed it was supposed to go in the nets or at least one of them?

What he wasn’t expecting was, the second the game started, Gosalyn was standing up in front of them, loving family cuddling at the hockey game gone from her memory, banging on the glass and shouting vaguely threatening words at the players. Drake looked around, eyes wide and mouth gaping open, about to tell her that, no young lady, we do not use that tone of voice inside, and we certainly don’t tell people “I could beat you both physically and emotionally, and I’m only TEN!”, but before Drake could even think of untangling himself from the jacket fort they had built, Launchpad grabbed his arm and shook his head gently.

“Let her be, it’s how---” Launchpad whipped his head back towards the game and shouted, “Referee! Listen to her! She knows the rules!” He pointed at Gosalyn as he yelled, nearly rocketing out of his seat, but stopping right as the jacket was about to pull Drake with him. He shook his head before turning back to Drake and saying, “It’s hockey, that’s how it goes. You’ll learn.”

But Drake wasn’t sure he would learn. By the time the game was half over, Drake had already tried to pull Gosalyn away from the glass twice when a fight broke out, once when a puck came flying towards them, and once because one of the opposing team players gave her a not too nice hand gesture. What was the appeal of this? He’d seen more violence at that hockey game than he would have patrolling the streets as Darkwing Duck. 

Nonetheless, he couldn’t help but feel warm in his heart (No matter how cold his arms still were) when he saw the irremovable grin plastered across Gosalyn’s face as they walked to the food stands for a half-time snack. Gosalyn was perched on top of Launchpad’s shoulders, ultimately making her the tallest person in the building. She had her yellow and black Duckberg Comets scarf draped across her neck, and an imaginary hockey stick in her hands as her and Launchpad reenacted some scenes (Should Drake even call them scenes, he couldn’t help but wonder?) from the first half of the game. He looked up at his husband and their daughter on his shoulders, and couldn’t help but feel that, no matter what he’d rather be doing that night, he wouldn’t choose it over them. 

So, once the second half started and they were back to their seats with hot dogs, popcorn, and hot chocolates (A true wonder, Drake decided), Drake really tried his hardest to participate. When Gosalyn yelled, Drake yelled too, but apparently, hers was an angry one and his was too celebratory. Who would have known…. Launchpad patted his shoulder gently and said, “You’ll get it down!”

Drake was constantly outwitting criminals on the streets, so why was he getting outwitted by such a simple concept as a sport? He cheered for what he thought was a good shot that just barely missed, but then Gosalyn yelled at him for cheering, saying something about icing. Drake was too nervous to ask what kind of cake the icing was for. 

Luckily enough for Drake, he had a husband who wanted him to succeed. Launchpad grabbed his hand, got him to stand up at the glass with Gosalyn, and whispered in his ear, “Okay, I’ll cheer when you need to cheer, I’ll boo when you need to boo, and I’ll yell mean things intermittently! Ready? Break!” Launchpad leaned down and gave Drake a peck on the forehead before adding on, “Just have fun, darling.”

“Awww! Come on!” Gosalyn yelled, stomping her feet and muttering something about a bad call. Drake was past the point of questioning though.

Instead, he just stomped his own foot and yelled, “Yeah! Come on! How dumb are you?” Seeing as that got a positive reaction from his daughter, Drake decided that that was the way to go. So, by the time the three of them left the arena, Gosalyn already saying she was too tired to be carried back to the car and needed to be carried, Drake felt like he was actually pretty good at pretending to be a hockey fan. 

“Even though I was sure this would be a disaster, a waste of time, and dangerous, it actually ended up being really fun!”, Drake said when they were walking out of the arena out of a stunning victory from the home team. Nonetheless, despite having fun that night, Drake still knew that he’d never know the slightest thing Gosalyn and Launchpad meant when they spoke about sports together. And that, he determined, was fine. After all, they could still all go out and enjoy themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> My family dragged me to a baseball game, and I'm really not a sports person (Except the occasional hockey game), so this idea came to me during that time haha


End file.
